Here Comes the Bride
by Andi Darling
Summary: Lorelai is agonizing over her wedding plans while the date of the wedding is fast approaching. Rory deals with the seemingly everpresent Logan, while her rekindled relationship with Jess is being put to the test…again.
1. BrideZilla

Here Comes the Bride

** Author's Note_: Hey everyone! This is my second Gilmore Girl fanfiction. And is the sequel to "The Webs we weave". I hope everyone enjoys it! Oh, and I haven't had any ideas for an ending to this story in a long time, so as it progresses, I would enjoy hearing what you all think you might like to see happen, yeah? And remember to R&R!_**

**Summary_: Lorelai is agonizing over her wedding plans-while the date of the wedding is fast approaching. Rory deals with the seemingly ever-present Logan, while her rekindled relationship with Jess is being put to the test…again. _**

**Pairings: _I think I'll let you guess._**

**Rating_: PG-13_**

**Genre:_ Humor/Romance/Drama/General/Angst_**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls characters, etc._** I OWN NOTHING.

Chapter One

Bride-Zilla

Lorelai paced back and forth across her kitchen. She had been doing this for the past 20 minutes, threatening to burn a hole in her wood floor.

"Mom?" Rory asked, coming into the house, and shutting the door behind her.

"Just follow the smell of smoke." Lorelai called.

Taking off her coat she hung it up on the coat rack, glancing at her boyfriend who stood beside her.

"Burning a hole through the floor again?" Jess called. "You know it's a bad habit-it also costs a lot of money to repair." Jess said, putting an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his ribs. "Jeez, I was just kidding." He said apologetically.

"Not helping." Rory said, turning her bright blue eyes on him and narrowing them slightly.

"I gotta go-Uncle Luke will have my head if I don't get back to the diner in time to start my shift."

"Why I had no idea he was so strict! I will call a union right away." Rory said, grinning.

"That might be a little hard considering Luke _is _the union…" Jess said, pulling Rory closer to him as he said this and kissed her quickly.

"I better go make sure Mom doesn't start a fire from all the friction she's causing." Rory said, pulling back.

"Huh, you Gilmore's do tend to make a lot of that." Jess said, smirking.

Rory glared at him, playfully swatting his arm. "Go to work." She said, leaning in and giving him another kiss, he pulled her close to him again, and deepened it by tilting his head.

"Later." She said, pulling back, and stepping out of his arms.

He nodded, and left through the door Rory was holding open for him. She watched him silently as he trudged his way through the snow back towards the diner. A smile grew on her face as she watched him go. Waiting until he went around the curve in the road to shut the door against the cold of the January wind.

"Mom?" Rory said again, as she walked into the kitchen to view a mess of papers, magazines, and other such things.

"Mom-what are you doing?" Rory asked, looking at the disaster that _used _to be their kitchen.

"I don't know-that's the problem…I still have to make my dress-I have to choose music, I've given all Menu planning to Sookie, so at least I don't have to worry about that. But I still have so much stuff to do. Is the room spinning? Or is that just my mind drilling a tunnel out of the back of my head to escape the insanity-and if that were true it would certainly explain the buzzing in my ears!" Lorelai exclaimed, her pacing increasing as her words-per-minute were at the same time.

"Mom, slow down!" Rory said, trying to calm the distraught woman. "Everything is going to be fine-Sookie is helping you make the dress, Michel is taking care of the decorations, you've already decided everything. Lane's band is playing at the reception-for free-and Jess is helping Luke move anything that needs to be moved to the Inn for the wedding." Rory said, taking her mother's shoulders, and pushing her down until she sat in one of the wooden chairs around the table.

"Everything is going to be alright-your wedding will be something the town will talk about for months, probably years. Your dress is going to look beautiful on you, and my maid of honor dress looks great. Relax; everything is going to go just as planned." Rory said, walking over to the coffeepot that was half full of the heavenly drink.

Taking two mugs out of the cabinet, she filled the two cups and handed one to Lorelai, who took this with her right hand as her left hand drummed out a rhythm as she took a drink of her coffee.


	2. Like a Fish

Chapter Two

Like A Fish

"_A rebel without a cause, a rebel to the first degree."_

_-_Hilary Duff 'Mr. James Dean'

Jess absently wiped down the counter top, looking up occasionally as a customer would come in.

Luke had taken Lorelai out for dinner, leaving Jess in charge of the diner.

A half an hour went by, and there were no people. The diner was literally deserted.

Jess was rereading Hemmingway's "A Farewell to Arms", when the bell over the door rang, announcing the arrival of a patron.

Jess said without looking up, "What can I do for you?" When he finally looked up, he came face to face with a person who he had met briefly, but knew did not like him…not at all.

"Mrs. Gilmore…" Jess said, in all honesty like a fish out of water.

"Jess." Emily said curtly.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Jess asked, still shell-shocked only slightly.

"No…I wanted to explain something to you. Mr. Mariano, my daughter and granddaughter have not spoken to me since before Christmas. And you fueled all this. Now I have come to accept your presence, because it seems that my Granddaughter isn't going to come to the conclusion I have. Rory is not stupid by any means, but she is like her mother, stubborn and strong-willed. Although not as uncouth as Lorelai tends to be…Rory is head strong, and dead-set in her breakup with Logan. I realize now that she truly does love you. But I want you to understand something, Mr. Mariano, although I have come to accept that you will not be leaving my line of sight for a very long time, it does not mean that I approve of you or your presence. I just wanted to tell you this because in a way we will be related…seeing as Luke is your uncle and is in-fact marrying my daughter. I will be watching you, remember that Mr. Mariano... Good-day." Emily said, turning around and walking out the door. Maybe this would make things right with Lorelai and Rory. She thought as she walked back to her Jag, and got in, driving off.

Rory grabbed her mother's arm and drug her to the door. "What-Rory, wait. I need to plan!" Lorelai said as Rory grabbed her mother's caramel colored wool coat and thrust it towards her. Lorelai took the coat in her arms, and held it to her chest. Looking at her daughter like she had lost her mind.

Rory grabbed her cool long, insulated jean jacket from the coat hanger and slipped into it, pulling her hair out of the back.

"We are going to Luke's. You need to get out of this house, and away from anything that could or would possibly correlate into wedding planning." Rory said. Lorelai pouted, but did not protest, and slid on her coat.

"Let's go." Lorelai said, walking past Rory sullenly. "Mean." Lorelai said as she walked out on to the deck.

"Yes, that is me. Now scoot." Rory said, gently pushing on her mother's back, down the steps, and off in the direction of Luke's.

The Gilmore girls burst through the diner's door fifteen minutes after they had left their house. A rush of cold air followed them through the door, invading the warmth of the diner.

"Lukeeee, Lucas!" Lorelai yelled, Luke appeared from the back seconds later.

"What is it?" He asked, straightening his baseball cap.

"Luke we need a lot of coffee, and now…She is having a nervous break down…again." Rory said, as Lorelai slumped down onto one of the stools at the counter.

"Did she burn a hole all the way through the floor this time?" Luke asked, putting a large mug down in front of his soon-to-be bride, and filled it almost all the way to the brim with the heavenly drink known to man as coffee.

"Almost, there are definite burn marks, the kitchen floor will never be the same." Rory replied, shaking her head slightly to emphasize her point.

Lorelai put down her coffee that she had been drinking through this whole conversation. "I did not leave burn marks on the floor." Lorelai defended.

"Oh really, then how did they get there, other than your consistent pacing?" Rory asked, looking at her mother with raised eyebrows.

"Umm…It was from the neighborhood hoodlums that camped out in our kitchen and burned a fire to keep themselves warm through the night, that's how the burn marks got there." Lorelai said, pleased with her response.

"The only hoodlum in Stars Hollow is Jess, and he is retired…" Rory said, suddenly her eyes narrowed and she turned to Luke.

"Luke, is Jess here?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, he's right upstairs." Luke replied.

"Right, thanks." Rory said, getting off her stool, and going towards the stairs. "Jess!" Rory called up them, taking the steps two at a time.

Luke and Lorelai heard muffled footsteps on the stairs, and than a door opened and seconds later the couple appeared at the foot of the stairs. Jess stumbling out of the stairwell.

"I could have just broken my neck!" Jess exclaimed.

"Well, if the fall hadn't, I would have." Rory retorted her brow furrowed with purposed anger. Although her bright blue eyes betrayed her, only slightly.

Jess looked at her slightly bewildered.

"Jess, I know you were the one that re-pulled the 'body-out-line-and-police-tape' prank in front of Taylor's house, to be more exact the side walk right in front of his house." Rory said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and looking at her boyfriend with a reprimanding gaze.

"So what? And you have no proof I did." Jess said, smirk his trademark smirk.

"Jess, you pulled the same prank three years ago. People remember, I just didn't think that you were the one who pulled it considering the fact you _are _20 years old. But maybe I'm mistaken, can I please see your driver's license and your birth certificate?" Rory said, uncrossing her arms to put her hands on her hips.

"What can I say, I'm a die-hard." Jess replied, his dark eyes gleaming with mischief.

"And a rebel without a cause?" Rory said, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly."

"I'm surprised Taylor isn't over here right now, saying 'off with his head!' and commanding a deck of cards to pile on top of you."

"I'll be the Mad-Hatter." Jess said, playing along.

"I'll be the Marsh Hare." Rory replied; a grin working it's way onto her lips.

"I gotta get to work." Jess said, casting a side ways glance at Luke. Who was watching the exchange with a bemused Lorelai.

He leaned in quickly and kissed Rory lightly on the lips, pulling back a few seconds later.

"To the salt mines with you." Rory joked, going back over to the counter to join her mother, while Jess walked behind the counter, and went into the back with a nod of his head to Rory.

"See, it was the hoodlum!" Lorelai said.

Rory just rolled her eyes, grinning.


	3. Dinners From Hell

Author's Note: _Hullo, everyone! Just a head's up that this story might not be updated for awhile because I haven't had any ideas for chapter four really... Suggestions welcome! And remember, reviews make me happy! _

_Macyn Blue_

Disclaimer: _**I OWN NOTHING**_

* * *

Chapter Three

Dinners

"I don't wanna go in there!" Lorelai whined as she and Rory stepped up to the front doors of the elder Gilmore's house, Luke and Jess right behind them.

"But we have to, we have a deal with them." Rory replied, looking over at her mother with a slight pout on her face.

"No, no, correction. _You _have a deal with them _you _are the one that has to go in there. Luke and I could leave, leaving you and Jess stranded here. Say hello to Adolph and Eva for me." Lorelai said.

"But you wouldn't leave me here, with Jess, here at this house! Besides how can you call Grandpa Adolph?" Rory said, looking over at her mother with big blue eyes.

Jess leaned towards Luke a bit, "I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not."

"Tough love baby. And Grandpa's is not Adolph-he's Eva." Lorelai replied.

Rory nodded in understanding and agreement.

Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him up onto the doorstep also, moving behind him to hide.

"Okay, ring the bell." Lorelai said, crouching slightly behind Luke as Rory rang the doorbell.

Rory turned around quickly, and grabbed Jess's hand and pulled him up next to her on the doorstep.

"Is it just me, or is it crowded?" Luke said, looking at Jess.

"Or how about the fact that both of them are worse then they were a couple of years ago." Jess replied.

"Shhh! She'll hear the joking-it'll make her broomstick kick into over drive to bring her to the door. And once she has us in side she'll throw us into oven for tomorrow's dinner!" Lorelai exclaimed, peeking over Luke's shoulder at the rest of the group.

Rory grimaced inwardly as a prudish maid opened the door. Bidding them enter, the group came into the house, taking off their coats and handing them to the maid.

"1 hour, 59 minutes, 60 seconds." Lorelai muttered under her breath.

"What?" Luke said, looking at her with a raised brow.

"That is the exact time I plan on extricating us from here." Lorelai replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Shhh, guys, she's coming." Rory said, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Why hello, Rory, Lorelai." Emily said as she came into the room. "Mr. Danes, Mr. Mariano." Emily nodded curtly to the two men who all of a sudden looked very uncomfortable under Emily's scrutinizing gaze.

"Mrs. Gilmore." Luke greeted, while Jess returned the nod, placing his arm around Rory's waist.

"Jeez, is it cold in here?" Jess said into her ear quietly so that Emily couldn't hear as she led the couples into the living room.

"Well, it is nice to have everyone together, it's not very often that I get to meet the men in my daughter and granddaughter's lives."

"Mom, you've met Luke and Jess before. You've met Luke on several different occasions." Lorelai replied with a look that said: 'why are you acting so polite unless you've got something nasty up your sleeve.'

"Uhh, Grandma, where's grandpa?" Rory asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, your Grandfather is out of town on another one of his business trips." Emily replied. "So, Mr. Mariano, what do you do for a living?" Emily asked.

"I'm a writer." Jess replied.

"Well what do you write?" Emily asked, hands folded primly in her lap.

"This and that." Jess said, leaning back a little into the couch.

"I see…" Emily said.

"Jess wrote a book, Grandma." Rory supplied.

"What kind of a book?" Emily directed the question at Jess, raising her eyebrows.

"A short novel." Jess said.

"That's very interesting, maybe I should read it sometime." Emily said, directing her attention towards Lorelai and Luke now.

"Yeah, maybe." Jess said quietly. Rory quietly jabbed him in the side, giving him a look that said: 'I know she's been rude, but please don't make it worse…'

"So Lorelai, you mentioned before that you had something to tell your father and I, although your father isn't here now, I am sure I could relay the message." Emily said.

"Oh umm…I, I mean we're, uhh-"

"We're getting married, Mrs. Gilmore." Luke supplied for Lorelai.

"Oh." Emily said, a tight smile appearing on her face. "How lovely, Lorelai. You marrying a man who is a class lower than yourself, how utterly darling." Emily said.

"Mom," Lorelai started.

Emily suddenly looked at her watch. "Oh, look at the time, dinner is ready." Emily said, standing and walking into the dinning room, her guests trailing behind. Everyone took their perspective seats, with Emily sitting at the head of the table.

"Isabel!" Emily called for the maid. The maid instantly scurried out into the dinning room, laying a salad in front of each person.

"Mom, as I was saying earlier, Luke and I are getting married soon. And I thought that maybe you would like to know about it, before, you know everything happens, and Luke is your son-in-law-"

"Yes well, that congratulations to the both of you." Emily said curtly before turning her attention back to the salad before her.

"Mom-"

"I really doubt that you thought this through at all." Emily said suddenly.

"Yes we did, Mom."

"No you didn't. You didn't consider anyone beside yourselves at all!" Emily replied.

"Mom if your not happy for us, I can live with that. If you won't attend the wedding, I'll have Stalin come back from the grave and take your place. If you don't want to have any contact with me what so ever, my life will role on. But what I won't abide is that your treating _my_ **_fiancé_** like your better than him!" Lorelai said sharply, her icy blue eyes glinting.

"Come on, let's go." Lorelai said, taking Luke's hand and leading him toward the door.

Emily pursed her lips as she watched her granddaughter and her boyfriend stand to leave as well.

Rory looked across the table at her grandmother, Rory's eyes had turned cold suddenly, and her demeanor was one that Jess was actually slightly afraid of personally.

"I'm sorry Grandma, but Mom is happy with Luke, and if you can not even try being decent to either Jess or Luke than I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you are to conceited and self absorbed that you can't look beyound yourself one second and look at the wonderful two men that have made your daughter and granddaughter happy… Maybe the happiest we've been in a while." Rory said, she blinked back tears that had formed in her eyes as she said the last part.

Pulling on Jess's sleeve lightly, the couple walked towards the door, receiving their coats from the maid.

He led her over to the waiting car, and opened the door for her. And she gasped, "Why Jess Mariano, I didn't know that you could be a gentleman!"

"Yeah well, on rare occasion I can be persuaded." Jess said, smirking at her as he got in next to her.

"Okay, you two. Enough for now." Lorelai teased lightly, looking back at the couple and smiled slightly.

She was happy that Rory was happy.

"I think that was one of the more 'happy' dinners that we've had at the Gilmore house, don't you?" Lorelai asked Rory as the mother and daughter linked arms and walked towards the diner, the boys trailing behind them, both men having their hands jammed into their pants pockets.

"Sure, if you consider having your limbs removed 'happy', than yeah I suppose it was along those lines." Rory replied sarcastically.

"Yeah well." Lorelai replied lamely, her focus mainly on forgetting the evening's events.

"Luke, open door." Lorelai said as her fiancé came up next to her, unlocking the door, and admitting the others enter.

Rory stood outside the door, not really wanting to be around her mother and her soon to be stepfather.

"Are we going in?" Jess asked looking at her with quizzical eyes.

Rory let out a sigh. "You can…I don't know, I just don't feel much like it." Rory said, casting her light blue eyes downwards.

Jess stepped closer to her, and pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist. Rory leaned into him, relaxing into his chest, her head against his shoulder.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She mumbled against his shirt. She breathed in the scent of his cologne. She moved her arms up to his neck, wrapping them around it.

He didn't answer, just pulled her closer for a long second, before letting her go.

Taking her hand, he started to lead her away. "Jess, where are we going?" Rory asked, her eyes tired.

"Come on." Was all he said, grinning slightly. Rory decided to not question him, and instead just let him lead her through the town.

When they finally got to their destination; a smile broke out on Rory's lips, she couldn't help herself. He had taken her to the bridge…She hadn't been here in such a long time.

"Why are we here?" She asked, looking around them before her eyes finally went back to Jess.

"You said you didn't know what was wrong with you…so I brought you back to the place where you feel most comfortable." He replied shrugging slightly.

Rory let a small smile slip onto her lips. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly, tilting her head to the side as she pulled away. "Thank you, for bringing me here." She stepped back and looked down a moment before looking out towards the water.

"Did you mean that-what you said earlier?" Jess asked, studying her with his dark eyes.

Rory knew what he was referring to. He was referring to her comment about him making her happy.

She smiled warmly at him. "When I was with Logan all that while, I was having fun, partying, hanging out with his friends who became my friends in the process, then I stole a boat. And everything changed…mom and I didn't have the same relationship... And then you show up, and just hit me over the head with this proverbial frying pan, making me wake up from whatever I was thinking… _You_ brought me back down to earth, _you_ helped me go back to Yale, and_ you _were there. You became my friend again, and I fell in love with you all over again. Jess, you have made me happier at this moment, than I ever was with the others. I love you." Rory said, there were tears in her eyes as she said the last part as she looked into Jess's dark brown eyes.

Jess wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her close to him. Kissing her softly on the lips, Rory's hand slid up to his shoulder and lingered there while she kissed him back.

"I love you." Jess said finally, pulling back and looking into her clear, light blue eyes.

"Well, at least I know the feeling is mutual." Rory said, smiling.

"You're acting like your mother." Jess said, smirking.

"And is that such a bad thing?" Rory asked a smirk that was almost identical to the one on Jess's face playing on her lips.

"For me maybe." Jess said, leaning into her and kissing her.

Rory pulled back, "And for Luke." She said jokingly.

"Jeez, now I'm going to have to think about that." Jess moaned.

Rory laughed, resting her forehead against his, smiling at him with a mischievous glint in her ice blue eyes. She closed her eyes, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to move from here." She stated, her eyes still closed.

"From me or just from the general area?" Jess asked, the strawberry scent from her hair entering his nose, and making him take a deeper breath.

"From any of it." She replied, opening the ice blue orbs that were her eyes, and looking back up at him.

"Huh." Was all he said, causing her to smile.

"I guess that whole one word per conversation is reinstated?" Rory said, her eyes dancing with laughter.

"Guess so." Rory grinned at him, before dropping her head back to the warmth of his chest.

"We should go-my mom is going to want to know why we left when they did…Then again considering Mom knows how _well_ my relationship with Grandma is going, she shouldn't be that much surprised." Rory rambled slightly.


	4. Cafinated Citizenships

**Author's Note: _Hullo everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! You all are bloody awesome! Anyway, here is the next installment of Here Comes The Bride... Sorry it's so short, but I didn't have any ideas for it really...Writer's block and all that crap... On with the show! _**

**_Macyn Blue_**

**Disclaimer: _I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

_**

**Chapter Four**

**Cafinated Citizenships**

**Rory walked down the hallway towards her next class. It had been a long day-and she was just looking forward to it being over with. **

**Searching through the papers in her binder, she didn't notice that there was a person in her path, and accidentally ran into said person. She dropped her binder, and papers went flying into the cool breeze.**

**Rory muttered a curse under her breath as she bent to pick up the scattered papers.**

"**Sorry about that, love." A familiar voice with an Australian accent said.**

**Rory looked up at the man who had bent down next to her to help her with the papers. "Hey Finn." Rory said, giving him a small smile.**

"**Think you have enough books there?" He asked, gesturing towards the books that were now stacked in a pile to the side.**

"**I like books, besides, this is college, your supposed to have a lot of books. Those are kinda what got us here in the first place, right? Right." She said, with a smile. **

"**Right, kitten…" He said returning her grin with a smirk of his own.  
**

"**Would you like to get a drink with me, love?" He asked, looking her in her startling blue eyes for a minute before looking away.**

**Rory smiled, "It's to early, Finn. It's only 10:00 in the morning!" **

"**It's five o'clock somewhere!" Finn said in return. Owning him an eyeroll from the girl in front of him. **

"**How about a coffee instead?"**

"**Will it be Irish?"**

**She laughed, "Not until after 5:00 can the coffee change it's citizenship. For now all it will be is Brizilian." Rory grinned at the handsome Australian.**

"**Fine, love. I will humor you in your ignorance…At least until 5:00 tonight." He replied as the pair walked towards the coffee cart.**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**: **_Hey everyone! In response to all of your questions I will give away a few hints… _**

**_ This will definitely NOT be a rogan…Because I have personally never liked Logan that much; I mean, he's okay but not my favorite…But he _will_ appear in the story..._**

_**The other thing is that this will be a javajunkie/LL, but I cannot guarantee also that it will stick with the LIT pairing… This story is still being written as we speak…and a lot of things are up in the air at the moment… **_

_** I like Finn, so I might have something between him and Rory develop… That part is still iffy, and I don't know if I will do that, just something to think about….**_

_**If you have any suggestions for chapter five, I would be thrilled to here them! You guys are all simply bloody fricking awesome! I love all your kind reviews!**_

_Macyn Blue_


	6. Chapter FIVE: Jelousy 101?

**Author's Note: _Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy, even though it is so short..._**

**Disclaimer: _I OWN NOTHING_.**

Chapter Five

Jelousy 101?

Rory walked into the diner, her heels clicking lightly against the linolium floor. The previous night she and Finn had been at the pub, having a few drinks which resulted in her having a hangover this morning.

"Hey." Jess said from behind the counter as she plopped down onto a stool.

"Not so loud." She half whispered, clutching her head. Damn Finn and his ability to consume so much vodka.

"Are you hung-over?"

"By George, I think he's got it!" Rory mumbled, resting her head against the cool counter-top.

"Go out drinking last night?"

Rory pulled her head up from the counter to look at him through squinted eyes. "Yeah, a friend of mine, Finn, and I went out to a pub and had a few drinks."

"Finn?" Jess asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's one of Logan's friends who ended up being my friend and last night we went out for drinks…" Rory replied, she looked up into her boyfriend's brown eyes. "Jess, this isn't something to get weird about…"

"I'm fine. Now, would you like coffee or not?" He asked her. He grinned slightly at the grin that lit up her face at the mention of the heavenly brew.

"Must you even ask?"

"_Remember when you and Rory used to hang out as 'just friends'?" _A small voice in the back of his head said as he watched Rory stir in sugar and take a sip of the hot coffee.

He wasn't jealous…was he?


	7. Ch6: Broken Up & Possible Parties

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's the next chapter, enjoy and remember to review!**

**Disclaimer:_ I OWN NOTHING!_**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Broken Up and Possible Parties"

"Lucas! Luke! Lukie!" Lorelai called as she breezed through the door and headed for the counter where she saw her daughter's hunched-over form, head resting against the countertop.

"Why hello, my glorious daughter!" Lorelai said, sitting down on the stool next to her.

Rory groaned quietly in response, "Shh… Have you people no respect for the hung-over?" Rory moaned.

"And why, pray tell, are you in such a state?" Lorelai asked, raising a brow and rubbing her daughter's back comfortingly.

"Finn and vodka." Was her only response.

"Huh. Would you like some pancakes, Hon'? More coffee? Aspirin?" Lorelai offered sympathetically.

"I already took as many aspirin as was allowed on the bottle, had three cups of coffee, and I've had a plate of pancakes, but this terrible thundering in my brain has yet to stop…" Rory replied, looking at Lorelai with squinted eyes.

&

"Rory!" A familiar voice called from behind her. Her hangover had faded significantly, and she had decided to return to Yale not to long after breakfast with her mother. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, to see a familiar blonde haired boy walking towards her. "Crap." She muttered before pushing open the door to her dorm and shutting it in his face.

A second later there was a pounding on the door. "Rory!" His voice called through the wood.

Rory closed her eyes and leaned her back against the door. "Go away, Logan!"

"Not until we talk about this." He replied.

She sighed, turning and grasping the cold knob with her hand. She swung the door open enough so that he could not push it open but enough for her to confront him. "There's **_nothing_** to talk about, Logan. We have broke up. We are done. I am with some else… I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore…" She told him and then gently closed and locked the door, dropping her coat and purse on the couch and making her way to her bedroom.

She dropped down onto her bed when her cell phone rang. Picking it up from its place on her side table, she flipped it open, "Hello?" She asked tiredly.

"Why hello, kitten. Don't you sound just _absolutely _chipper." Rory heard the familiar accented voice ask. She smiled.

"Yes, just _so_ chipper after having the worst hangover in months! How could you do this to me; get me to drink all that vodka with _you _and yet _you_ have nothing to show for it!"

She said sarcastically into the mouthpiece.

He chuckled, "Well, love, I have superior alcoholic powers…"

She laughed in response. "So, why did you call?"

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany one hot, sexy, exotic Australian to a **_VERY_** boring party his parents are throwing…?" Finn asked, a lilt in his voice.

"Like a date? And is Rosemary busy or something? In case you haven't noticed, Finn, I am not a redhead, and I wouldn't be going home with you because I have a boyfriend…" Rory replied.

"Actually, Rosemary already turned me down…twice, but I thought it might be entertaining to bring along a attractive, brunette who my parents would actually approve of."

Rory blushed slightly at his comment. "So, you want me to go as your **fake** date so your parents will be pleased and not cut-off your credit card?"

"Basically yes." Finn replied, silently hoping she would say yes… His dad really was threatening to cut-off his credit card…

"Then I'll do it. It's for a good cause right, so why not?" Rory said, shrugging.

"It's for an unbelievably good cause, kitten." Finn said.

Rory grinned. "The party is Wednesday night, and I'll pick you up at 7:00?"

"7:00's great… I'll see you then…"

"Goodbye, love." Finn replied, grinning.

"Bye, Finn."

Rory placed the phone back in its place before the thought struck her on how she was going to explain this to Jess…


	8. Chapter 7: Explanations

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here is chapter seven, and thanks for all the kind reviews! You are all really are bloody AWESOME! And as to whether this will be a PDLD or a LIT... I am sorry that I can't tell you how the pairings will end up in the end, because I don't want to spoil the ending... BUT, here is a hint, there WILL be a third story... And this one is no where close to being done, so I am just letting you all know what's what... Remember to R&R! Thanks again!**

**_Macyn Blue_**

**Disclaimer: _I OWN NOTHING!_**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Explanations"

"Mom, are you home?" Rory called as she walked into her mother's home Wednesday morning. When she received no reply to the contrary, she continued on into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. As the pot filled with the wondrous brew, she went into her room, searching through her closet for a outfit she could wear tonight.

She finally settled on a pretty black dress with light blue beading that started at the waist and travelled down the skirt, ending an inch before the hem. The skirt was lined with tool underneath, making it poof out slightly away from her hips, the style reminiscent of the 1950's. The outfit was made from silk and a see-through sort of lace encircled the skirt. It was a quarter sleeve, with a square neckline that had the same blue beads running along the neck in pretty floral patterns. The shoes she would wear were strappy, 3-inch heels that wrapped around her ankles and snapped at the side, those were back at the dorm.

By the time she had found the perfect dress for the occasion her coffee was done. After having a cup, she left the house, placing her dress in her car. She considered stopping by the diner, she almost changed her mind of telling Jess right now, concerned as to how he would react. Tapping her fingers against the wheel, she made her decision, getting out and going inside.

"Jess!" Rory called, looking around the diner for him.

"He's off today." Caesar said from the back.

"Is he upstairs?"

"How should I know?" The short order cook replied, going back to the task before him which was currently making sure not to burn three burgers and make his Caesar's salad at the same time.

Rory went towards the stairs; upon reaching them she took them two at a time. Wondering what she was going to say when she got up there…

"Jess? Are you there?" Rory called through the door as she knocked.

The door opened and there was Jess, grinning at her.

"Hey." She breathed, taking a step closer to him and giving him a kiss on the lips. "I didn't know you were off right now." She said looking into his eyes as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You want to come inside?" Jess said, pulling her closer to him.

"I can't-wish I could, but I told a friend I would help him with something, which is actually why I came up here in the first place-" Rory rambled on, nervous as to what she was going to tell him and his reaction to said admittance.

"Ror', slow down, one sentence at a time." Jess said, letting his arms fall down to her hips as she stepped back slightly.

"I am going with a friend tonight to a party at his parents' house. His dad is threatening to cut him off if he doesn't grow up, so I am playing the part of the responsible date tonight so his parents will be impressed… It's just some stupid socialite party with a bunch of old people. I swear, I am only doing this because he's my friend and as a favour to said friend…" Rory explained, biting her bottom lip as she awaited his answer.

"Okay, he's just a friend, right? So there's nothing to be upset about…" Jess replied, studying his girlfriend's face. He could see the nervous look in her eyes that said she was not quite sure if she believed whether or not he was actually okay with the arrangement.

"There's absolutely no reason to be upset." Rory assured him, a smile coming onto her lips. She leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, running her tongue along his bottom lip teasingly before pulling back.

"I have to get back to Yale so I can get ready. I'll call you later, okay?" Rory said, giving him another kiss and a wave and a smile goodbye as she descended the stairs with a light step. She was relieved that Jess didn't have a problem with her going with Finn to the party, she didn't want her friendship with Finn to cause problems between her and Jess.


	9. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note : **

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews! grins**

**Anyways, I _can _grantee that _this _story will not be a PDLD (Rory/Finn), but I can absolutely not tell you that the story after this current one will continue on with it's LIT pairing… Now, there are going to be some turbulent waters up ahead for Rory and Jess; if they were happy-go-lucky the whole time the story would just get boring…. **

**But I can tell you feeling confident that I am not spoiling anything, that Finn will definitely be attracted to Rory, especially in this upcoming chapter….**

**All right, that's enough out of me! **

_Macyn Blue_


	10. Ch8:The Australian Who Could Croak

Chapter Eight

"The Australian Who Could Croak"

The clock showed 7:00 just as Rory was putting the finishing touches on her eyeliner. She had gotten a little darker then usual with her makeup tonight… Her eyelids were shaded with a darker blue color and with light touches of black eyeliner running on the bottom of her eye with black mascara to top it off. Her lips she painted a pretty light rose color and highlighted her cheekbones with just a touch of blush. Her hair was pinned back a little in front, except for one lone curl that fell into her face. The rest of it was gathered into a ponytail with small curls escaping from the sides. Small baby-blue earrings hung from her ears, and around her neck she wore a pretty light blue amulet that rested against her throat.

As she was strapping her shoes on, she heard a knock on her door, "Just a minute!" She called as she finally finished with her shoes. She walked to the door and opened it to greet Finn on the other side.

Finn looked at Rory and felt his mouth drop in the process. She was unbelievably gorgeous in her black dress. For a minute Finn was quite sure he had died and gone to Heaven...well maybe not Heaven, just a very beautiful pergatory...? Who knew, all he could think at that moment was that he wanted to kiss her.

Rory felt a heat creeping up her neck at his expression, she wasn't sure if she should feel uncomfortable or pleased at the look on his face.

"You look beautiful, love." Finn finally managed to croak out.

"Thank you, Finn." Rory replied, her blush intensifying, before he could see she went back inside to fetch her coat and purse. She came back seconds later wearing her long, light blue dress coat, holding her beaded black clutch in one hand and her keys in the other. She closed and locked the door behind her, realizing her sudden close proximity to the Australian before her.

Rory let out a breath as she looked up at him, his bright green eyes studying her intently. "So… Where is this grand 'party' we will be attending?" She finally asked, breaking the silence.

Finn seemed to snap out of his revere just then, shaking his head slightly as he looped his arm through hers and started to guide her towards his car.

"No where 'happy', that I can assure you, kitten."


	11. Ch9:An Arrangement Most Interesting

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, you are all bloody fantastic! Okay-now please remember this story WILL remain a Lit as you read the chapter and remember I have said before their will be turbulant waters ahead for Rory and Jess, but this story will remain a LIT. I hope you all enjoy this chapter...**

**_Macyn Blue_**

**Disclaimer: _I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

_**

Chapter Nine

"An Arrangement Most Interesting"

Finn's parents' home was a large mansion. Rory was almost positive she saw the Hunchback in one of the towering windows of the house...

"Oh my God! This is your house? It's huge!" Rory exclaimed as Finn opened her door for her.

"And the nightmare begins!" He declared as he led her to the front door, ringing the bell.

The door swung open and a Spanish maid greeted them; smiling at them and taking their coats from them as they entered. Finn placed his arm around Rory's waist as he led her into the foyer where the other guests were located.

"Finnegan!" A young woman of medium height and weight said as she came up to them. She had long, dark curls and emerald green eyes. Her skin was paler then Finn's and she was quite pretty in a emerald colored dress that matched her eyes and wearing emerald jewels around her neck and in her ears.

"Sara!" Finn replied, giving the woman a hug. When he pulled back he had a half amused grin on his face. "How was England?"

"Oh, England is England. But onto more important topics such as the beauty on your arm tonight!" Sara replied, smiling at Rory kindly.

"Right. Sara, this is Rory Gilmore, Rory this is my sister, Sara. Rory's agreed to be my pretend 'let's impress my parents' date." Finn introduced.

"Oh, I see. Rory, dear, how did this dreadful boy make you agree to this? Finn, this dear girl shouldn't be subjected to Mum and Dad without the proper extra strong drink in her hand that will knock her flat on her ass with one sip!" Sara exclaimed to her brother.

"And I thought I was here to impress?" Rory questioned with a smirk.

"Darling, you've got to be one of the few girls Finnegan here has brought home that has a meter of intelligence. One drink will only deaden the pain of having to meet my high-society prick of parents, and give you a sense of stability and sanity throughout the evening." Sara replied, a smirk matching Rory's own on her red lips.

"Quite right. Kitten, let's get you a drink before you meet the old gruesome-twosome." Finn slid his arm around Rory's waist and led her to the bar as Rory waved goodbye to Sara as they departed.

"So, your sister seems nice."

"Yes, well, she is one of the few tolerable and likeable in my family. She also managed to escape to London, England where she resides until my parents throw one of these impressive parties for all their important friends/clients and then they drag her ass back here into hell to be part of the masquerade ball." Finn told her as they came upon the bar.

"Two vodka." Finn told the bartender who nodded and went to make their drinks.

"Huh." Rory said as she looked around, processing the information he had given her.

"And you haven't even met my parents yet…."

&

The night was agonizingly long. Both Rory and Finn were bored out of their minds. And after meeting Finn and Sara's parents, Rory felt like she needed another drink. The subtle jabs that Finn's mother, Caroline, made reminded Rory of Emily Gilmore's, and the not so subtle disapproval of Finn's ways that came from his father, Ronald, was quite frankly unsettling. Fortunately, they had seemed to approve of Rory so far…

By the end of the party, both Rory and Finn were more than just a little tipsy… They called another cab because they did not bring Finn's car in the first place, and laughed and joked jovially all the way back to Yale.

Finn walked Rory back to her room. The hall was deserted, as Rory unlocked the door before she leaned her back up against the frame to her room. "I had fun tonight, Finn…" Rory told him with a lazy sort of smile on her lips as she looked up at him and into his green eyes.

"You were the one that made the night bearable, Kitten." Finn told her, brushing a stray curl out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. Subconsciously, he moved closer to her, but Rory did not move away.

"Hey." She whispered as Finn leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek, pulling back and looking in her eyes before leaning back down and capturing her lips with his own.

His hands wandered down to her hips, and pulled her closer to him, digging his black painted nails into the material of her dress. The kiss deepened as she suddenly started to kiss him back, Rory's mind too fogged with alcohol to realize the mistake she was making... Finn's tongue slid into her mouth and a small gasp escaped her as he pulled her hips flush against his, pushing her back into the door a little harder as his mouth left hers and travelled down her jaw line, and onto her neck then to her collar bone. Rory angled her neck to the side and ran her hands down his back and up again and then up into his dark hair. She felt his teeth bite down softly on her crème colored skin and a gasp that escaped her throat was quickly swallowed as his lips met hers again.

Feeling blindly behind her for the door knob, the door opened and the drunken couple stumbled inside the door swinging closed behind them as Rory led Finn to her bedroom, their lips never loosing contact. The clicking sound of a lock being turned sounded as Rory's bedroom door shut and the rest is history.


	12. Ch10:OH MY GOD!

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews everyone! Here is the next installment of this story! Hope you like it, and remember to R&R!**

**Macyn Blue**

**Disclaimer:** _I OWN NOTHING!_

* * *

Chapter Ten

"OH MY GOD!"

Sun light shone dimly through the drawn curtains… That was the first thing Rory Gilmore noticed when she awoke Thursday morning. The second thing she noticed IMMEDIATELY was the pounding in her head that at the moment felt like a 100 elephants doing Salsa on top of her grey-matter… The next and final thing she noticed was that the door was open to her bedroom and a sticky note of was stuck to her forehead. She took the offending piece of paper off, and read it:

_**Rory-**_

_**Sincerest apologies…**_

_**-Finn**_

Rory's furrowed her brow, but when she looked down at herself as she arose from the bed carefully, she realized she was indeed stark naked, she flew from the bed and made a grab for her robe, throwing it on and pulling it tight about her lithe frame, tying the terry-cloth robe and making sure it was securely in place.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DID THIS, FINN! HOW COULD WE DO THIS! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND FOR GOD'S SAKE!" She immediately regretted the volume she was using in her voice as she groaned and dropped down into her computer chair. The final thing she did after denial and anger was cry. Crystal tears began to leak from her eyes and slide down her cheeks, and pretty soon began to sob, propping her elbows on her knees and holding her face in her hands as the violent sobs racked her body. How could she have done this to Jess? The man she loved! She hated herself, she felt like a whore, she felt dirty and unclean… How could she have done this and with Finn, no less? And would she tell Jess?

NO. She was not going to tell Jess. She wasn't going to tell anyone…She couldn't and she hoped Finn wouldn't say anything either and just forget their drunken mistake… But she knew if she told Jess, he would never forgive her. He would hate her. And Lorelai would be furious with her and no doubt disappointed…

No, she couldn't tell anyone her secret.


	13. Ch11: Lorelai’s Wedding Extravaganza

**Author's Note: 'Ello everyone! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews in the past, you are all unbelievably, frigging, AWESOME! And just to tell you that this is the final chapter for "Here Comes the Bride", but never fear...the next story is in the works at this moment-but any suggestions you might have would be greatly appreciated! **

**_Macyn Blue_**

**Disclaimer:_ I OWN NOTHING_**

Chapter Eleven

"Lorelai's Wedding Extravaganza"

_-3 Weeks Later-_

It had been weeks since the party at Finn's parents' home. And true to her word, Rory had told not a soul about Finn and hers mistake.

Finn was avoiding her like the plague, and Lorelai's upcoming wedding had been a good distraction. Jess and her had went out on several different occasions thus far, and everything had been perfect, and she had even convinced him to wear a tux and be her date for the wedding at the same time…!

The morning had finally arrived! Lorelai bounced around the house happy as a clam, her hair in curlers and wearing a jogging suit that had 'juicy' printed across the back of the pants.

"Rory? Rory? I need your help with my hair; I seem to have a-" Lorelai stopped mid-sentence as she came upon her daughter leaning over the toilet seat in the down stairs bathroom. "Rory honey? Are you okay?" Lorelai asked cautiously as she knelt down beside her daughter and stroked her hair gently and comfortingly, concern etched across her features.

"Yeah, I'm going to be okay, I the shrimp at the party last night was bad…" Rory replied, wiping off her mouth with a hand towel.

"I think you may be right… For awhile this morning I was feeling pretty queasy myself…" Lorelai said. "You sure your okay?" She asked again, carefully studying Rory as if she was a fascinating parasite under a microscope.

"I am sure… Now, what were you saying about your hair?"

"OH yes! You see I have a curler like, too twisted up in there or something because it won't come out!" Lorelai exclaimed as the two women got up off the bathroom floor and went upstairs to get ready for the big occasion.

&

The wedding had been beautiful and the food had been great. And now the happy couple, now known as Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes, were on their way to the Bahamas by way of airplane.

But the Maid Of Honour sat on the floor of her bathroom; her back leaned against the boards of the cupboards of the sink. A pregnancy test held in her hands. Rory stared at the thing in her hand willing the answer away or something…

It was positive.

_**-Finis (for now…)**_


End file.
